Et tout commença par un concert
by Nokamiyu
Summary: Neji et ses amis vont à un concert, et invitent sa cousine Hinata qui vient avec ses amis à elle. C'est ici que Naruto et Sasuke se sont rencontrés... Première fiction ! Yaoi - OOC - UA - PWP - SasuNaru & YahixTachi en fond.


**Autateur** : Naho (Nokamiyu).

**Disclamer** : Hahaha ! … OUIINNNN *par en pleurant* . Quelqu'un qui passait par là : Bon, vous z'aurez capish, 'sont pas à elle !

**Genre **: Yaoi, PWP, UA, OOC.

**Pairing** : SasuxNaru.

**Note** : Oui, oui, oui ! Je sais, y va y avoir pleeeeein de fautes d'ortho' .... Mais qu'es-ce que j'y peut moi ! J'suis pas Dieu, je vois pas mes fautes direct ! Donc, sorry pour ça...

**Note2** : La chanson du concert est Remember de Disturbed.

**Première fiction ! Bonne lecture :)**.

* * *

_**Et tout commença par un concert...**_

* * *

Il était vingt heure cinquante cinq, et tout le monde présent se précipité vers le devant de la scène dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir le groupe qui serait en face d'eux un peu plus tard. Naruto, Yahiko son cousin ainsi que ses amis Neji, Kiba, Gaara et Ino étaient eux aussi venus au concert de Final Day, un groupe qui était au top de tout les magazines de people du moment.  
-Naruto, arrête de gesticulé dans tout les sens, tu me donne un mal de crâne affreux... Râla Neji.  
-Mais j'y peux rien moi ! Et puis, elle vient quand ta cousine ? J'en ai marre d'attendre dehors dans le froid alors qu'on pourrait être au chaud à l'intérieur !  
-Elle vient à vingt et une heure, Naruto. Si tu avais écouté, tu aurais entendu ce que Neji a dit tout à l'heure. Dit Ino.  
-Ouais ! Et ses potes seront là aussi ! S'écriât Kiba.  
-Oui. Et tu pourrais te calmer ? J'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour un gogole si on apprend que je suis ton cousin...  
-Oh c'est bon Yahi'. Si t'es pas content, c'est la même.

POV Sasuke

Il est vingt et une heure et nous venons, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Itachi, Shikamaru et moi d'arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous.  
-Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à les trouvés. Dit Shikamaru.  
-P-Pourquoi ne p-pas les appelés ? S-Sa sera plus f-facile...  
-Et au lieu de nous le dire Hinata, tu peut pas le faire ? C'est pas mon cousin à moi ! Râla Sakura.  
-Galère ! Laisse-la Sakura ! Elle n'y a juste pas pensé...  
-Oui oui, pardon ...  
-B-Bien je v-vais l'appelé a-alors ...  
Elle commença à chercher son numéro dans sa liste, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.  
-Hinata !

POV Narrateur

-Mais laisse moi Yahi' ! T'es chiant à la longue ! S'écriât Naruto.  
-Oui, mais tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre ce short.  
En effet, Naruto portait un short en cuir blanc, avec par-dessus une chemise noire. Il portait à ses pieds des Boots à sangles de couleurs noirs virant au gris et portait chaussettes hautes noires. Des bouts de tissus par-si par-là faisaient office de ceintures, ainsi que des bracelets en cuire noire et blanc ornant ses poignet. Tous purent apercevoir un piercings à la lèvre inférieure du côté gauche, blanc. Il était super sexy, pensèrent alors tous en même temps, Itachi, Sasuke et Sakura. Il avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient au épaules, assez longs pour pouvoir caché un minimum son regard qui ferais rougir le ciel de jalousie. On pouvais aussi apercevoir deux petites choses brillais à son oreille droite. Un visage si androgyne pour un garçon de son âge... Pensa Shikamaru.  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'était soit ça, soit mon short gris qui est encore plus court que celui la ! Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas les jean pendant les concerts, sa me gène..  
-Tu es trop bizarre pour être mon cousin, c'est vraiment pas possible... Désespéra Yahiko.  
-Et toi alors ? Quand tu porte du cuivre, tu met pas de sous-vêtements, et justement, aujourd'hui tu en portes, donc je suppose que tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements ? Dit Naruto, un sourire moqueur au visage  
-Euh ... Naruto ? Yahiko ? La cousine de Neji est là... Dit Ino.  
-Ah ? Firent-ils en même temps.  
En voyant la soi-disante Hinata et tout les autres qu'ils pensèrent comme étant ses amis rougissant, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient entendus leur conversation...  
-NYAAAAAH Cria Naruto gêné en se cachant derrière Neji.  
Yahiko été très gêné, mais malheureusement il ne pu se caché derrière quelqu'un et dû se retourné étant plus grand que tout les autres de ses amis... rouge comme une tomate.

POV Itachi

Ouaah mais c'est quoi ces amis ?! Ils sont pas très net.. Mais bon, le grand blondinet est plutôt sexy dans son genre, lui aussi... Pensa-t-il.  
Yahiko lui, portait un pantalon moulant noir et une chemise blanche, ouverte sur le haut, laissant à découvert le début d'un torse d'où on pouvait apercevoir un début de poils blond. Il portait un collier avec trois pierres : Deux rouges sangs et entre elles, une petite bleue ciel. Il avais la peau trouée à l'arcade et lui aussi, à la lèvre inférieur. Quelques bouts de tissu ornait sa taille svelte, faisant office de chaines et un bracelet de force noir était à son poignet.  
Après un gros blanc, Kiba pris la parole :  
-Bon c'est pas tout, mais on va pas attendre le déluge, si ? S'impatienta-t-il.  
-Ouais, c'est pas grave Yahi', si t'as pas de sous-vêtement, tu es toujours mon ami ! Rigola Ino.  
-Malheureusement... Ironisa-t-il.  
-TA DIT QUOI ?! Cria-t-elle, une grosse veine apparaissant sur son front.  
-Oh rien... Dit-il, un sourire au lèvre.  
-Tu sais Yahi', moi aussi, malheureusement je resterais ton petit cousin chéri, c'est bête hein ?  
-Ouais.. Franchement, je suis un peut déçu mais bon... C'est la vie..  
-Eh ouais. Bref, on y va ?  
-Depuis le temps qu'on attendais ça.. Râla Sasuke.  
-Oh ça va toi, et pis, t'es qui d'abord ?  
-OOOH MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI OUI ?! KIBA, FERME LA UN PEUT, ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE CHIER ! Gueula Neji.  
-Ou-Oui, c'est bon on arrête, bégaya Kiba.  
-Merci !  
-Donc, Hinata, et... vous, euh... je vous présente mes amis, Naruto le petit blondinet, Yahiko son cousin, le plus grand, Ino, Kiba et pis l'autre est parti je sais pas où.  
-Salut ! Dirent-ils en cœur.  
-Sa-salut ! Eh bien, je v-vous présente S-sasuke celui a-avec les cheveux en c-cul de ca-canard, Sakura, Itachi le f-frère de Sasuke, Shika-shikamaru ce-celui avec la queue de che-cheval en a-ananas et celui qui a les che-cheveux court, c'est S-sai.  
-Très bien bon, nous pouvons y aller maintenant, dit Ino suivie de près part la rosée.

Eh bah ! C'est pas vraiment la joie ici.. Donc nous voilà en route pour les devant de la scène !

POV Narrateur

Les voilà donc partis pour se placé devant la scène, histoire de voir ce qu'il s'y passerait..  
Ils arrivèrent devant, et papotèrent de tout et de rien, quand soudain...

-AAAAAAH MAIS ARRÊTEZ ! PERVERS ! Cria Naruto, gêné et horrifié de sentir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui mettre la main au fesse.  
En effet, un homme d'une trentaine d'année était derrière lui, une main sur ses fesses, sourire pervers sur le visage.  
Yahiko, énervé par ce geste, pris Naruto par la taille, collant son torse, au dos de celui-ci en disant :  
-Touche-le encore une fois, je t'explose, t'a compris ? Il est à moi.  
-Ou-oui bien sûr, je suis vraiment désolé, s'empressa de dire l'homme, avant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
-Nyaah Yahiiiiiii' ! Merci ! Cria Naruto, en se jetant au cou de son sauveur.  
-Y'a pas de quoi, n'empêche c'est à cause de ton short !  
-Mui... Mais dit-moi, j'suis pas à toi.. dit Naruto, un sourire malicieux accroché au visage.  
-Si ! Tu es de ma propriété ! Et ce depuis plus de deux ans !  
-Oh arrête, sa fait huit mois qu'on est plus ensemble... Je ne suis pas définitivement à toi...  
Quoi ? Ils étaient ensemble ? Mais ils sont cousins ! Pensa Sakura.  
-Peut-être, mais avoue quand même que tu m'aime encore un peux non ? Dit-il, un sourire pervers au lèvres.  
-Oh, oui j'rêve de toi chaque nuit ! Ironisa Naruto.  
-Ah ? Et dit moi Naru-chan, de quoi rêves-tu ?  
-Eh bien, je rêve que tu me prends dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasse et que ...  
-E-et ? Demanda Hinata, légèrement intéressée.  
-Bin, plus rien.. Le rêve se termine là.  
-OOOOH C'est nul ! s'écrit-t-il, déçu.  
-Héhé !  
Tout le monde rigola, se moquant de Yahiko.  
-Bon c'est bien tout ça, mais où est passé Gaara ? J'le vois plus depuis un bout de temps là... Dit alors Neji.  
-Gaara ? Dit alors Shikamaru, les yeux grands ouverts.  
-Il doit toujours être au toilettes, mais sa fait déjà dix minutes... Mais, tu le connais ? Questionna Naruto.  
-Oui... C'est-  
-Son petit-ami.  
Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Gaara, regardant Shikamaru, une mine à moitié dure, à moitié surprise sur le visage.  
-Gaara.. Écoute je-  
-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peux plus se voir à cause de ma famille....  
-Mais j'en ai marre moi ! J'veux te voir ! Tu peux pas comprendre ça ?  
-Parce que tu crois que je ne veux pas te voir, moi ?! J'en meurt d'envie, mais mon père serais prêt à te tué pour que je ne te vois plus ! Et tu sais qu'il en est capable, après qu'il t'ai-  
Mais il ne pu continuer, le concert commença au son de la guitare et de la basse accompagnés de la batterie.  
-...J'sais pas ce qui ce passe entre vous, mais on est en sortit, entre amis, et vu que le concert commence, ça serait bien d'en profité non ? s'écria Yahiko, pour être sur que tout le monde l'entende.

Naruto lui, était déjà bien partit dans le concert, ainsi tout le monde pris exemple sur lui.  
Le chanteur entra en scène sous la foule en délire et commença sa chanson :

_Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation  
Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember_

Et comme si c'était si aussi connu que le président de la république, tout le publique chanta le refrain avec lui qui monta un peut plus le ton. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de regarder Naruto, celui-ci chantait aussi.

_Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me, given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe_

La dernière phrase se finie en une poussée, faisant basculé le chanteur vers l'arrière. Le chanteur laissa la place aux instruments pour reprendre son souffle et poursuivi sa chanson.

POV Sasuke

Il est encore plus beau que tout à l'heure...

POV Narrateur

_Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember_

POV Naruto

Whaa Sa... Sasuke c'est ça ? Ouais bref, il arrête pas de me fixé ! C'est ... gênant. Je retourna ma tête pour le regarder, mais celui-ci détourna des yeux, les joue légèrement roses. Je sourit face a cette vision. Oh, c'est qu'il est gêné le petit Sasu ! Je me rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.  
-Pourquoi es-tu si gêné ?  
-Pour rien ! Et puis, je ne suis pas gêné ! Me répondit-t-il.  
-T'es mignon quand tu rougis. Souriais-je.  
-M-mais je ne rougis pas !  
-Haha, mais oui mais oui.

Silence total, ainsi que dans la foule. Le chanteur pris une inspiration, puis chanta.

_Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me, given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe_

Il fini sa phrase en criant le "believe" puis continua en gardant un ton assez élevé.

_If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me_

Il vint me voir et me chuchota.  
-Hmm, reste pas devant moi en gesticulant, je vais pas pouvoir résisté...  
Je le regarda surpris, puis répondit, un sourire au lèvres.  
-Ah oui ? Eh bien, arrête de rougir toi aussi, sinon je crois bien que je ne pourrais me stopper...  
Sasuke, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate lui sourit d'un sourire aguicheur et répondit.  
-Hmm, qui tu dis de te stoppé ?  
J'écarquillai des yeux, puis le regarda perversement.

POV Narrateur

Après le passage des instruments, le chanteur repris en chuchotant.

_Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember_

Puis recommença le refrain.

_I'm just holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me, given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe_

_If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me  
Into me_

Le chanteur repris un temps soit peut son souffle pour rechanter.

_Into me_

Il recommença cette dernière phrase, en la poussant jusqu'au bout. La guitare fini la chanson et le publique hurla de joie.  
Pendant tout le reste de la chanson et du concert, Naruto et Sasuke c'était chauffés des yeux et dans chacun de leurs yeux, on pouvait y décelé de l'envie, du désir.

-Bon et bien ! Pour finir la soirée en beauté, que diriez vous de venir chez Naruto et Yahiko ? Dit Ino.  
-Heeein ?! Pourquoi chez nous ? S'écrièrent en cœur ces derniers.  
-Tout simplement parce que les bars sont remplis à cette heure ci et que chez vous c'est plus grand que l'appartement de Neji et de la maison de Kiba.  
-Mais-  
-Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! C'est chez vous, point final !  
-Très bien... bon, vous êtes venus en voiture j'espère. Soupira Yahiko.  
-Euh.. n-non. Nous s-sommes ve-venus en ta-taxi... Avoua faiblement Hinata.  
-Roooh, bon bin on va devoir vous prendre avec nous alors.. Répondit Naruto.  
-Mais on est six ! On pourra pas tous rentré dans la voiture... dit alors Itachi.  
-Ah, mais vous savez, on est venu chacun de notre côté, hein !  
-... C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Sakura.  
-Bah, Naruto, Kiba, Ino et moi en Moto, Neji en voiture. Donc on en prend de chez vous sur nos motos, et Neji prend le reste !  
-Ah ! Et qui va avec qui ?  
-Eh bien.. Ouais on va faire comme ça : Ino tu prends Sakura avec toi  
-Très bien. Répondit-elle.  
-Kiba tu prends Sai.  
-Ok !  
-Naru tu vas avec Sasuke  
-Super !  
-Moi je prends son frère, Itachi et le reste va avec Neji. Ça vous va ?  
-Oui ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils partirent tous donc vers le parking du concert.

POV Sasuke

Aah, je vais pouvoir monter derrière Naruto...

POV Itachi

Aah, je vais pouvoir monter derrière Yahiko...

POV Sai

Pourquoi je dois monter avec lui...

POV Ino

Pourquoi je dois prendre ce gros front ?! Je voulais le petit brun moi... Ce Sai...

POV Narrateur

Après s'être accaparés de casques ou après avoir fermé sa ceinture, ils partirent tous en suivant les motos de Naruto et Yahiko.

Arrivés la-bas, ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison -qui ressemble plus à une villa qu'autre chose...- des deux blonds et partirent s'installer dans le salon.

-Je vais chercher des boissons ! Dit alors Naruto.  
-Je viens t'aider. Annonça Sasuke.

Il le suivit donc dans la cuisine et se mit derrière Naruto pour le prendre par les hanches en se collant à lui puis fourrant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci pour lui susurré ces mots :

-J'arrive pas à me retenir, tu es trop tentant...  
-Et pourtant, tu vas devoir le faire... sourit-il.  
-Grmbl... Grommelât-il.  
Naruto pouffa puis se retourna vers Sasuke, toujours dans ses bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille  
-Vivement tout à l'heure... Je suis impatient !

Il mordilla son lobe puis le lécha, arrachant un petit couinement de la victime.

Il partit aussitôt après avoir pris les boissons, laissant Sasuke au milieu de la cuisine, légèrement frustré.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, à part Itachi et Yahiko qui c'étaient presque sautés dessus après quelques verres d'alcool bus et quelques paroles pas très catholiques...

Ils rentrèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, sur les coups de minuit et demis.  
Lorsque tout le monde fut partit, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux, et non quatre. Où étaient passés Itachi et Yahiko ? Il se décida à demandé à Naruto.

-Où sont Itachi et Yahiko ?  
-Ils sont partis dans la chambre de Yahiko, fit Naruto, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.  
-Oh, très bien, répondit Sasuke, en se levant, se dirigeant vers le blondinet. Il n'y a plus personne, alors ?  
-Oui...

Sasuke arrivant à proximité de Naruto, se pencha vers lui en mettant ses deux mains de chaque coté des cuisse du blond pour ne pas tomber sur lui. Sans aucun mots échangés de plus, le brun se rapprocha lentement de lui en se pourléchant les lèvres avec appétit.  
Naruto s'avança à son tour, dans l'espoir de comblé l'espace entre eux, pour enfin goûter à ses lèvres si fine. L'espace disparut alors grâce à un brun plutôt impatient, et ils purent enfin se touchés. Naruto s'accrocha au cou de Sasuke, qui lui le prenait dans ses bras en passant chaque jambes au niveau des hanches pour un meilleur maintient. Tout en continuant le baisé, il s'assit à son tour sur le canapé, le blondinet sur lui. Naruto voulu plus, et ne se fit pas prier; le brun passa une langue curieuse sur sa lèvre inférieur, taquinant légèrement le bijoux buccal. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passé cette langue, qui partit aussitôt à la recherche de sa jumelle, en passant par les gencives et les dents. Lorsque le muscle rose toucha sa partenaire, les deux hommes gémirent de contentement. S'en suivit un ballet plus que sensuelle entre les deux bouts de chaires. Naruto pris la parole et chuchota entre deux baisers.

-...Sasu...allons...hnn...dans...dans ma...hmm...chambre...

Le dit Sasu obéit et se releva difficilement en titubant pour atteindre la chambre du blond -Non sans avoir plaqué le dit blond en donnant d'affreux coups de rein qui eu pour effet de faire gémir notre petit Naruto de plus en plus fort, le chauffant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Arrivés enfin dans la chambre, Sasuke referma la porte avec l'aide de son pied, et posa le blondinet sur le lit. Il contempla celui qui montrais une vision plus qu'érotique qui fit monté le degré d'impatience de le prendre maintenant. En effet, le blond avais les mains au dessus de sa tête, faisant remonté légèrement sa chemise, laissant entre-apercevoir, un tracé de poils pubiens blond qu'il ne put voir que jusqu'à la limite du short. Les joues rougies de plaisirs non-contenu de Naruto lui fit un effet monstre et ne put s'empêcher de lui murmuré dans l'oreille après lui avoir léché et mordu un  
"Tu es bandant, Naruto..." Suivi d'un cou de hanche faisant gémir faiblement le blondinet.  
A la suite de cette phrase plus qu'évocatrice, le blond rougis de plus belle et le brun lui pris violemment ses lèvres, le faisant soupirer de bien-être. Ses mains commencèrent à se baladées par-ci par-là son le torse encore recouvert. Plus pour très longtemps, pensa le brun, qui en effet, arracha les boutons de la chemise qui valsa un peut plus loin. Il mit fin au baiser, arrachant un soupire de frustration au blondinet en dessous de lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à dévorer des yeux le cou si tentateur de celui-ci. Ne pouvant se retenir plus, il sauta sur ce cou, et y mordilla la jointure du cou et de l'épaule.

-Nnnh...Sasu...

Sasuke, fier d'avoir fait réagir Naruto ainsi, continua de suçoté le cou bronzé face à lui, et commença à s'amuser avec un petit point de bronze qui ornait le torse du blondinet qui gémit fortement à ce touché. Il continua se jeu quelques secondes de plus, et laissa son cou tranquille pour s'emparer du deuxième point de bronze avec sa bouche, passant et repassant son muscle buccal sur ce point qui fit se cambré Naruto de plus en plus à bout. Il glissa le long du corps du bronzé, laissant une traîné de salive brûlant son torse et s'amusa à rentré et ressortir sa langue du nombril de Naruto, mimant l'acte prochain.  
-Aaaah, Sasu, arrête de jouer...  
Sasuke remonta alors pour l'embrasser et descendit ses mains vers le short blanc devenu plutôt bien étroit du blond et ouvrit la braguette pour entre passé ses fins doigts caressés cette bosse.

-Aaah ! Gémit Naruto.  
-Tu aimes pas vrais ? Demanda le ténébreux d'une voix perverse et grave. Il appuya plus fortement sur la bosse, faisant se tendre le blondinet.  
-Hnnnn...

Il passa alors à l'étape suivante et passa ses doigts à l'intérieur du caleçon du uke, et attrapa la hampe tendu pour commencer de lents vas-et-viens...

-Hnnn, plus...  
-Plus quoi, Naru ? Demanda Sasuke, satisfait.  
-Hmmm... Plus vite !  
...qui s'intensifièrent avec les gémissement de Naruto et de l'impatience de plus en plus visible de Sasuke.  
-Haaan... Sasu...AaaaAaah !

L'uke fini par se vidé une première fois dans la main du brun, dans un long gémissement qui fit grogner celui-ci. A la vue du liquide blanc sur sa main, il ne put s'empêcher de léché un doigt tout en regardant Naruto qui rougis, une lueur de désire et d'impatience dans les yeux.

-Hmm, tu es bon Naru...

Il le ré-embrassa, mélangeant leur langues et repartit dans le cou du bronzé et lui tendit trois doigts qui furent vite happés par une bouche gourmande. Lorsqu'ils furent bien humides, Sasuke les retira de l'antre chaude pour les dirigés ... vers une autre antre un peut plus bas. Avec son autre main, il pris la verge de Naruto et commença de lent vas-et-viens dans l'espoir de le faire se décontracté pour la venue de ses phalanges. Après quelques manèges sur son sexe, il le pénétra d'un doigt. Le blondinet ne réagis pas, étant sur un petit nuage grâce à cette main sur lui. Le brun débuta des allés et retour en Naru, et le pénétra d'un deuxième doigt, mais il put continué, l'autre n'avais pas réagis, ou peux pour qu'il s'arrête. Au troisième doigt, Naruto fini par se cambré et eu un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Ça va ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Ou...oui ! Continue ! Hnnn...

Il continua alors, et l'embrassa pour faire passé la douleur. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux, des vas-et-viens sur son pénis et à l'intérieur de lui, en espèrent trouvé le point sensible du blond. Quelques secondes plus tard, un "AaaAah ! SasuUUukeee !" aigu sortit de la gorge a Naruto, qui fit frissonné de plaisir le ténébreux. Il retoucha plusieurs fois ce point faisant tremblé le blond de plaisir et retira ses doigts, sous le gémissement de frustration de celui au dessous de lui. Il se présenta à l'entrée de Naruto, et, en l'embrassant, il le pénétra brutalement.

-Aaah ! Gémirent-t-ils en coeur.

Le seme patienta quelques minutes, histoire que l'autre se décontracte. Lorsqu'il fut près, il donna un coup de rein pour lui dire de commencer. Le brun débuta alors de lents vas-et-viens en ressortant tout entier pour mieux se renguéné plus profondément.

-Nnnh...hmm...plus...plus vite ! Plus...fo- AaaAaah ! SasukeeeEeee ! Cria le uke, tendit que le plaisir les submergés.

Sasuke accéléra alors le mouvement, de plus en plus fort, vite et loin, réussissant à touché une nouvelle fois la prostate du blondinet, le faisant hurlé sous lui. Après une demis douzaine d'allés et retour, une dizaines de cris de plaisirs, deux cafés et cinq chiens dansant la macarena, ils éjaculaient au même moment, l'un sur le torse de l'autre, et ... l'autre a l'intérieur de l'un.

Le brundinet (Ça se dit ? o_o) sortit du corps brûlant de son amant, et le pris dans ses bras. Le dit amant se lova contre Sasuke et s'endormit aussitôt, l'air serein.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent l'un après l'autre et allèrent dans la cuisine, où ils virent Itachi et Yahiko en train de déjeuner.

-Yahiko ? J'peux te parlé deux secondes ? Finit par dire Naruto.  
-Bien sûr, vient.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était rapproché lui aussi de Itachi et lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille. Bizarrement, Yahiko et Itachi se retournèrent au même moment, après avoir écouté les paroles de leurs frère/cousin. Ils sourirent, se doutent de ce qu'avais dit l'un à l'autre.

La phrase que leur avaient dit Naruto et Sasuke ? "_Je crois que je suis amoureux_."

Fiiiin ! :D

* * *

Alors alors ?! Bon, j'avoue, j'me suis pas foulée pour la fin xD. M'enfin ! Laissez une review, bonne ou mauvaise, je prendrais note de mes fautes ! Merci d'avoir lu :).

Kisu, Naho.


End file.
